In the hydrocarbon recovery arts, there is need for many different types of materials in the wellbore. This is due to particular applications, particular requirements of the materials, etc. In some cases, materials are introduced into the wellbore in a condition that facilitates their introduction but they suffer in the downhole environment because of that initial condition. While methods have been used to, for example, cure resinous materials in the downhole environment to change the operating properties thereof, such methods have been limited to various plastic materials or shape memory alloys. While these materials have great utility in some settings, they of course do not satisfy all needs.